


Рыжая Бетти

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hulk Smash, POV Hulk, Protective Hulk, Protective Pepper Potts, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Бетти знает, что Халк хороший, что Халк будет сохранять Бетти в безопасности. А этот человек не знает. Этот человек не Бетти, но она подходит совсем близко и дотрагивается до Халка, но ведь только Бетти дотрагивается до Халка.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694922) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5284463  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Халк просыпается от боли.  
  
Халк всегда просыпается от боли, потому что хилый Бэннер всегда обо что-нибудь повреждается, и тогда Халк защищает Бэннера. Когда Бэннеру больно, это не хорошо, и в этот раз у Халка кровь на одежде, когда грудь Халка расширяется.  
  
Халк ревёт.  
  
Больно делают пули, злые люди в униформах с их злыми пушками. Больно делает шум. Больно делают яркие вспышки, и вонь гари, и раскалённые жалящие пули в плечах Халка.  
  
Халк крушит.  
  
Халк крушит хилых злых человечков в униформах. Халк крушит их пушки. Халк крушит стены. Когда Халк крушит — пушки перестают шуметь и перестают делать больно, и пули перестают больно жалить.  
  
Тихо.  
  
Халк садится.  
  
Разрушенные стены осыпаются, и пыль от них взлетает с мягким вушшш, а Халк сидит неподвижно, прислушиваясь, потому что здесь могут быть ещё злые люди с пушками и пулями, и если они опять будут делать шумно и больно — Халк будет крушить их. Здесь может появиться больше униформ, и больше громких криков-шумов, и больше пуль.  
  
— Они сделали тебе больно?  
  
Халк принюхивается. Этот голос сзади Халка, поэтому он поворачивается. Этот голос идёт от хилого маленького человека, но Голос не злой. Халк знает, что такое Злой. Если злой, значит надо крушить.  
  
Голос не злой.  
  
— Тебе сделали больно? Брюс? То есть... Халк? Тебе больно, Халк?  
  
Голос говорит с Халком. Халк смотрит. Человек маленький. Маленький и тоненький, со светлыми блестящими волосами, такой маленький, а стоит на месте и не прячется. Где же хилый маленький человек был раньше?  
  
Прятался под столом. Где-то здесь. Теперь Халк видит крошечный закуток, куда хилый человек мог залезть и спрятаться. Слишком крошечный для Халка, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
— Халк? Тебе... ох, дорогой, у тебя кровь, — говорит маленький человек, и потом человек подходит ближе, и потом хилый человек подходит _поближе_ , и потом хилый человек подходит _ещё ближе_.  
  
Халк отходит назад, потому что этот человек маленький и не злой, и не пытается сделать Халку больно. Халк не знает, что ему делать, потому что этот человек — не Бетти. Бэннер имеет правила для Бетти, имеет правила для Халка, так что Халк знает: не обижать Бетти. Но это не Бетти, думает Халк, потому что у Бетти длинные тёмные волосы, они блестящие, но не яркие, не рыже-золотые, как эти. Непохожий цвет, думает Халк.  
  
Бетти знает, что Халк хороший, что Халк будет сохранять Бетти в безопасности. А этот человек не знает. Этот человек не Бетти, но она подходит совсем близко и дотрагивается до Халка, но ведь только Бетти дотрагивается до Халка.  
  
Халк садится.  
  
Человек дотрагивается до плеча Халка и говорит слова, которые Халк не знает, тихо, и мягко, и ласково.  
  
 _Бетти ласковая,_ вспоминает Халк.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — говорит маленький человек. — Спасибо тебе, Брюс. Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но если ты здесь — знай, ты спас мою жизнь. И спасибо тебе, Халк.  
  
Халк — не хилый Бэннер, но маленький человек говорит _спасибо тебе, Брюс_ и _спасибо тебе, Халк,_ так что, может быть, Халк тоже хороший.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Халк, потому что _манеры_ , у него есть манеры иногда, когда он о них помнит. Сейчас, когда маленький человек такой милый, и тихий, и ласковый, и говорит «спасибо», у Халка получается вспомнить.  
  
Маленький человек улыбается.  
  
Бетти улыбается Халку, он это помнит.  
  
Может быть, это тоже Бетти. Может быть, этот маленький человек похож на Бетти.  
  
Если этот человек — Бетти, для этого человека действуют правила. Этот человек безопасен.  
  
Рука маленького человека на плече Халка ощущается тёплой, безопасной.  
  
Да, решает Халк. Это Бетти. Не Бетти Бэннера, но Бетти Халка. У Бетти Халка будут яркие волосы, и тёплые руки, и мягкие улыбки. Хорошо.  
  
Теперь этот маленький человек — Бетти Халка, и у Халка есть правила. Бэннер дал Халку правила для Бетти, и эти правила — это _нежность, нежность, нежность._ И другие правила — это «защита», и «безопасность», и «осторожность».  
  
Их легко вспомнить, поэтому Халк проверяет комнату. В комнате тихо. Может быть, безопасно, может быть, нет. Но Халку нужно защитить свою Бетти сейчас. Стены разрушены и открыты, а снаружи холодно.  
  
Халк смотрит на Бетти. Она не выглядит так, что ей холодно. Но и не выглядит так, что тепло. Наверное, Бетти нужна вещь. Вещь для-держания-тепла.  
  
 _Куртка_.  
  
— Куртка, — говорит Халк Бетти.  
  
— Я... прости? Ты что-то сказал? — Она тыкает в одного из покрушённых людей и забирает себе его пушку. Теперь у Бетти есть пушка, но она не указывает ей на Халка. Это хорошо. Не указывать пушкой на Халка.  
  
— Не указывать пушкой на Халка, — говорит Халк. Потом он вспоминает, что холодно, и говорит: — Куртка. Держать тепло.  
  
Бетти убирает пушку в сторону. Затем поднимает красную вещь — вещь для-держания-тепла — с земли и накидывает себе на плечи.  
  
Халк слышит шум — люди маршируют, ботинки стучат по полу. Может быть, они злые люди с пушками, может быть, они — громкие люди с криками. Может быть, они — держать-Бетти-безопасно люди, может быть, они — делать-Халку-больно люди. Он не знает.  
  
Снаружи холодно.  
  
Внутри люди в ботинках.  
  
Халк выбирает наружу.  
  
— Бетти, — говорит он. — Пойдём, Бетти.  
  
— Я не...  
  
Халк подхватывает её нежно (нежно, нежно, нежно — это Правило Один) и подходит к покрушённой стене. Красная вещь удержит Рыжей-Бетти немного тепла. Халк должен найти безопасное где-то для Рыжей-Бетти, где-то без людей с пушками.  
  
Рыжая Бетти пищит немного, когда он её поднимает, но ей не больно и она не пахнет как страх или как боль. Рыжая Бетти тихая, и она всегда говорит тихие вещи, и Халк не знает всех этих слов, но это милые слова.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Брюс, — говорит Рыжая Бетти. Нам просто надо чуть-чуть подождать — Тони надолго не задержится, я уверена, он уже на пути сюда. Нам просто нужно побыть в безопасности, пока он не придёт, хорошо?  
  
Приходит громкий шум, Бум-шум, потом свет и боль, дым и огонь. Халк рычит на это, а оно рычит в ответ, но Рыжая Бетти всё ещё сидит на его руке, Рыжая Бетти не в безопасности.  
  
Халк хочет остаться, хочет крушить огонь крушить шум, крушить всё.  
  
Вместо этого он прикрывает Рыжую Бетти свободной рукой, потому что люди хилые, и слабые, и хрупкие. Люди ломаются. Огонь сделает больно Рыжей Бетти, если Халк не найдёт безопасное где-то, поэтому Халк выходит из огня и бежит.  
  
Рыжая Бетти обнимает руку Халка, но не кричит и не делает шум, не пытается сбежать от Халка. Он останавливается посреди улицы, чтобы смотреть — увидеть безопасные места, но Рыжая Бетти говорит:   
  
— На вертодром — иди влево, влево... прямо к Башне, Халк!  
  
Халк не помнит, куда это, влево, но он знает, как найти башни, поэтому он поворачивается и видит, что Свет-Ярко-Башня совсем рядом. Свет-Ярко-Башня безопасна?  
  
Рядом машины, на улице, но они остановились, потому что всё крушится и взрывается. Никто не пытается ударить Халка, и это хорошо. Он отодвигает машины с дороги, когда прыгает в сторону Свет-Ярко-Башни.  
  
— Давай же, давай же, — говорит Рыжая Бетти, но не Халку. Рыжая Бетти говорит быстро, слишком быстро, и Халк не знает все слова. Она говорит _давай-же-Тони-бегом-бегом-ох-господи-спасибо,_ и _возможно-гидра_ , и _полуавтоматические-светошумовые-гранаты-возможно-слезоточивый-газ,_ и _нормально-целы-просто-лети-сюда-поскорее,_ и _ну-конечно-я-засекретила-файлы-за-кого-ты-меня-принимаешь,_ и _почему-мы-продолжаем-этот-спор-Тони-вот-чёрт-вот-чёрт-это-же-..._  
  
Больше людей с пушками.  
  
Они стреляют в Халка, попадают по плечам и рукам, и Халку по лицу. Пули жалят кожу Халка яркими вспышками боли, похожей на укусы пчёл, а потом шум, всегда шум. Халку не нравится громкий шум или крики, а потом они бросают в него мощь-вещи, которые плюются уродливым, ужасно вонючим дымом. Халк пинает их прочь, потому что дым делает его глаза мокрыми, а потом он закрывает собой Рыжую Бетти, чтобы пули не укусили её.  
  
Крушить не легко, когда Халк не может использовать свои руки. Крушить гораздо веселее с руками, но руки Халка держат Рыжую Бетти в безопасности, поэтому вместо них для крушить он использует ноги. Он крушит глупые железные танки и глупые железные машины, и пинает большую машину в другие машины, и потом перепрыгивает через них вместе с Рыжей Бетти.  
  
Свет-Ярко-Башня рядом, не очень далеко, и хотя везде вопли и крики, большинство людей убегают и прячутся от людей-с-пушками, или убегают и прячутся от Халка. Громко-кричать-люди бегут от Халка, поэтому Халк их не трогает. Он будет крушить только людей-с-пушками и держать Рыжую Бетти в безопасности.  
  
Халк нежный, нежный, нежный, когда он прижимает Рыжую Бетти к себе. Рыжая Бетти не кричит, она хлопает Халка по плечу и говорит:  
  
— Скорее, сейчас, пока они заняты расчисткой обломков-...  
  
Он запрыгивает на большую машину, а потом прыгает перед Свет-Ярко-Башней. Крошечный Человек впереди башни делает громкий шум, слишком громкий, потому что Халк устал и у Халка болит голова.  
  
Халк кричит на него.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Крошечный Человек. — Извини, я-... Мисс Поттс, вы не ранены? Мне доложить Мистеру Старку или...  
  
Крошечный человек перестаёт говорить. Крошечный человек открывает дверь.  
  
Халк опирается на одну руку, пригибаясь к земле. Он нежно ставит Рыжую Бетти перед крошечной дверью. Она очень маленькая, слишком маленькая для Халка, но довольно большая для Рыжей Бетти.  
  
— Безопасно, — говорит он.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Рыжая Бетти и дотрагивается до руки Халка. Её ладонь спокойная, тёплая и добрая, дотрагивается до его костяшек, и потом она поднимает ладонь к его плечу, опираясь одной ногой на его колено, чтобы дотянуться. — Спасибо тебе, Брюс, за спасение моей жизни. И спасибо тебе, Халк. — Рыжая Бетти целует Халка в щёку и повторяет: — Спасибо.  
  
— Безопасно, — говорит Халк.  
  
— Да, — кивает Рыжая Бетти. — Мне безопасно.  
  
Халк подталкивает её (нежно, нежно, вспоминает он) к двери.  
  
Сзади них громкие люди с пушками продолжают приходить.  
  
Сзади них они продолжают делать шум. Они стреляют пулями. Они всё ещё опасные. Всё ещё плохие.  
  
 _Защищать_ , вспоминает Халк.  
  
Халк был нежным. Халк был осторожным. Бетти в безопасности. И теперь Халк будет выполнять последнее из Правил-Бэннера.  
  
 _Защищать_.  
  
Халк разворачивается туда, откуда идёт шум. Он может видеть человека из красного-золотого-яркого железа, который летит по воздуху и крушит злых плохих людей. Он хороший. Он делает хорошо, потому что Рыжая Бетти должна быть в безопасности.  
  
Халк защитит её.  
  
Халк улыбается.  
  
Время крушить. Хорошо. Халк любит крушить.

 

 

26.02.2017


End file.
